Riku
|japonès = リク |romanitzat = Riku |món = Illes del Destí |paper = Protagonista |primera_aparició = Kingdom Hearts |anglès = David Gallagher/ Ty Panitz (Petit Riku) |doblatge_japonès = Mamoru Miyano |espanyol = Jorge Saudinós }} En Riku és un dels protagonistes de la saga Kingdom Hearts. Viu a les Illes del Destí. És el millor amic d'en Sora i de la Kairi i és un Mestre de la Clau Espasa. En Riku té cinc anys al Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, quinze durant els esdeveniments de Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories i setze en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II i Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. El nom Riku significa en japonès "terra". Historia ---- ¡Spoiler!: A continuació es desvelen detalls de la trama que a lo millor no vols saber. ---- Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep En Riku apareix al Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep en companyia d'en Sora, deu anys abans de Kingdom Hearts. A la historia d'en Terra, aquest últim es troba amb en Riku uns moments abans de que se'n vagi a casa seva. En Terra va poder observar un gran potencial en aquest noi. Rere parlar una estona, en Terra li pregunta a en Riku per que vol visitar altres planetes. Aquest li respon que és per que vol ser mes fort. Al sentir la resposta, en Terra convoca la seva Clau Espasa i li ofereix agafar-la, en aquell moment se'l veu primer com a Ansem i després com a Riku del Kingdom Hearts II; dient-li que si la Clau Espasa no escapava de les seves mans significava que podia ser entrenat i així, podria abandonar la seva illa. En Riku toca la Clau Espasa durant uns segons i en Sora el crida, dient-li que s'afanyi en anar amb ell. En Terra li demana que no li expliqui això a ningú, fent-li creure que si ho fa trencarà l'encanteri. Amb un somriure als seus llavis, en Riku accepta i en Terra el deixa anar-se'n. A la historia de l'Aqua, aquesta s'acosta a en Riku i a en Sora. Al veure'ls se'n recorda d'en Terra i en Ventus. En aquell moment, al igual que va fer amb la Kairi a Vergel Radiante, realitza un encanteri al cor d'en Sora, demanant-li que si alguna vegada en Riku queia a la foscor, ell l'ajudaria. Kingdom Hearts Molt abans, en una nit estrellada, una pluja de meteorits va cobrir el cel de les illes portan una misteriosa jove a la platja. Mes endavan, es convertiria en la millor amiga d'en Riku i en Sora. El dia següent, en Riku i en Sora van anar al lloc secret. En Sora la va trobar fascinant, però poc després va decidir anar-se'n del lloc. En Riku, en canvi, es va quedar mirant fixament una enigmàtica porta que havia aparegut de la nada. Des d'aquell dia, en Riku ha estat obsesionat en trobar respostes a les mentires sobre la posibilitat de que no hi hagi més mons allà fora. Amb l'arribada de la Kairi, els destins dels dos es van unir. Quan el joc comença, en Riku es presenta com u jove de quinze anys, un any mes gran que els seus amics Sora i Kairi, vivint a les Illes del Destí. Els tres estan pensan en construir una balsa per anar-s'en d'allà i descobrir altres mons, somiant en arribar a algu altre lloc i descubrir el pasat de la Kairi. Ademés, en Sora i en Riku tenen una petita rivalitat amistosa, en la qual es barallen per determinar qui dels dos es el mes poderós amb la intenció de guanyar el cor de la Kairi, entre altres coses (En Riku posa l'excusa de guanyar-se el cor de la Kairi, ja que sap que en Sora esta enamorat d'ella, però a ell no li ha agradat mai.). Els tres, així com altres joves de la illa (Wakka, Tidus i Selphie) han convertit aquella petit illa en la seva zona de joc. De totes formes, les coses van cambiar dràsticament una nit abans del viatge en balsa. En Riku, incapaç d'anar-se'n de les illes sense conèixer la veritat, obra la porta del LLoc Secret i els Sincorazón, procedents de la foscor, invadeixen les illes quan busquen el cor del planeta. En Riku i la Kairi ja estaven a les illes, i en Sora els va seguir rapidament. En Sora va trobar primer a en Riku. Encara que en Riku deia que la Kairi estaava en u lloc segur, en Sora no li va fer cas. En aquell moment la foscor els va cridar, i en Riku va desapareixer en ella, però en Sora no, ell obté la Clau Espasa en aquest moment. frame|En Riku en el opening de Kingdom Hearts En Riku apareix al Corredor de la Foscor de Bastión Hueco, sent separat dels seus amics. En aquell precís moment va aparéixer la Melèfica i li ofereix un pacte. Mentres en Riku es mantenia i vivia allà, la Malèfica anava poc a poc corroent la seva ment, convencent-lo de que en Sora l'ha reemplaçat a ell i a la Kairi per en Donald i en Goofy. La Malèfca li va dir a en Riku que la unica forma de salvar a la Kairi, que havia perdut el seu cor a la foscor, era anar amb ella i el grup de dolents de Disney, abandonant aixi a en Sora. Al torbar-se amb aquest últim a Ciutat de Pas, en Riku va acceptar finalment la proposició de la Malèfica. Segons passaven els dies, en Riku es convertia més i més en foscor, guanyant una arma anomenat Devora Ànimes (Soul Eater) que li permetia obtenir nous poders foscos. Quan la seva ment va ser totalment corrompuda, en Riku es va retrobar amb en Sora a Monstre, raptant a en Pinotxo intentava trobar una forma per salvar el cor de la Kairi. En Pinotxo va ser finalment capturat per un sincorazón gegant anomenat Gàbia Paràsita, que va forçar a en Sora i en Riku a cooperar junts. Però després d'això tots dos es van separar com a enemics. La següent trobada entre en Riku i en Sora va ser al País de Mai Més, viatjant a bord del vaixell del Capità Garfi, quan el cos de Kairi es trobava en un estat comatós. En Riku en aquest moment ja havia guanyat el poder de controlar els sincorazón gràcies a la Malèfica. Així es va presentar davant d’en Sora, mostrant-li a la Kairi. Després d'una sèrie de diàlegs, en Riku va crear, gràcies als seus nous poders, a un Anti-Sora, un reflex fosc d’en Sora. Després d'això, en Riku va renyar a Capità Garfi per raptar a la Wendy, explicant-li que no era una Princesa del Cor. En Riku va recollir a la Kairi i va tornar al castell de Malèfica mitjançant els Corredors de la Foscor. Quan va arribar al lloc on es trobava la seva protectora, aquesta li va oferir l'últim i més valuós poder sobre la foscor, desbloquejant així al imbuir el seu cor en la foscor a una forma més avançada, una Manera Fosca, donant com a resultant al Riku fosc. A Bastió Hueco, en Sora va tornar a trobar-se novament amb en Riku, qui el va atacar salvatgement amb la seva arma fosca. L'atac va ser frenat per en Bèstia. En Riku va realitzar una sèrie de comentaris i la Clau Espasa va passar a les seves mans. Va explicar a en Sora que ell era únicament un recipient temporal i que en Riku era el veritable triat per la Clau Espasa. En Donald i en Goofy van anar amb en Riku seguint les ordres del Rei Mickey d'acompanyar sempre al portador de la Clau Espasa, quan en Sora va perdre la Clau Espasa, va guanyar automàticament la seva Espasa de Joguina. Malgrat que en Sora es trobava en una situació bastant rudimentària, va intentar avançar pel castell amb l'ajuda de Bèstia. Alhora, en Riku havia guanyat una nova aparença gràcies a l'increment dels seus poders foscos, intentant fer-se creure a si mateix que en Sora havia deixat d'interessar-se per la Kairi. En Riku, amb tota la intenció de provar el seu poder de la foscor a en Sora, el va atacar, però en Donald i en Goofy van aparèixer per ajudar-lo. Amb la força dels seus amics, en Sora va recuperar la Clau Espasa i es va enfrontar de nou a en Riku. En Riku va quedar confús en no trobar lògica al fet que Sora hagués recuperat la Clau Espasa, però una misteriosa figura va aparèixer per dir que el cor d’en Sora s'havia tornat més fort que el d’en Riku. De la mateixa manera, una vegada que en Riku obrís el seu cor a la foscor, no hi hauria possibilitat de canviar. Per això, va esdevenir el Sincorazón de Xehanort, el cervell després dels sincorazón, convertint-se en qui és cridat habitualment Riku-Ansem. Després de ser derrotat per Sora, Riku-Ansem va ser premiat per Malèfica amb una nova Clau Espasa fosca creada amb els cors de sis de les set Princeses del Cor. Però al contrari que l'arma de Sora, aquesta versió fosca tenia la capacitat de desbloquejar els cors de la gent. Per demostrar-ho, va introduir la seva arma al cos de Malèfica, alliberant així tota la seva foscor i convertint-la en Malèfica Drac. Però aquest enemic no era suficient per Sora, pel que el va derrotar ràpidament. frame|En Riku, poseít per l'Ansem, a Bastió Hueco El sincorazón de Xehanort que havia posseït a en Riku es va cridar a si mateix Ansem, el Cercador de la Foscor, i va reptar a en Sora a enfrontar-s'hi. En Riku tenia esperances d'alliberar el cor de Kairi de l’interior d’en Sora, ja que aquesta era l'última princesa que calia per obrir el pany. Però va fallar quan en Sora es va clavar a si mateix la Clau Espasa per salvar a la Kairi. Quan en Sora va desaparèixer, el sincorazón de Xehanort va atacar a la Kairi, en Donald i en Goofy, però van ser salvats pel veritable Riku, que va usar les seves últimes forces per allunyar del grup als sincorazón del malvat Xehanort. Després d'això, en Riku va rebutjar al sincorazón de Xehanort i el seu cor va sortir del seu cos per unir-se a Kingdom Hearts, deixant així a Xehanort via lliure per prendre control total del cos de Riku. Quan aquest va viatjar pel Regne de les ombres, es va trobar amb el Rei Mickey. Uns nous i restaurats Sora, Donald i Goofy van anar a la Fi del Món per enfrontar-se al sincorazón d’en Xehanort, Ansem, i derrotar-lo a la Porta de la Foscor. En Riku va ser recuperat i va aparèixer darrere de la Porta de la Foscor, ajudant a en Sora a tancar-la, davant la impossibilitat de creuar i anar-se'n amb ell, ja que només la foscor pura podria passar per ella. La força d'ambdós era insuficient i els sincorazón començaven a despertar-se amb la intenció d'entrar al Regne de la Llum, de manera que el Rei Mickey, que també es trobava després de la Porta de la Foscor, va utilitzar la seva Clau Espasa i, al costat de Sora, van aconseguir segellar el pany. Abans de tancar-se, Riku li va dir a Sora es cuidés de la Kairi. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories En Riku es desperta en el soterrani més baix del Castell de l'Oblit, estes allà amb el seu cor ressonant amb el d’en Sora, el qual pel que sembla també està al Castell, a la primera planta del mateix. Una fosca carta i una estranya veu li treuen del seu pesar. La veu li ofereix a en Riku el preu de dormir i oblidar tots els seus problemes... o agafar la carta i prendre els primers passos cap a la veritat. En Riku agafa la carta confiat. Llavors apareix, ni més ni menys, que a Bastió Hueco, encara que resulta ser una simple versió creada a partir dels seus records. Així i tot, encara que Bastió Hueco és tal com ho recordava, no és capaç de trobar a ningú. Mentre busca, la Veu li parla, mofant-se de la seva situació. Al final, en Riku troba a algú: la Malèfica. Ella es burla d'ell per rebutjar la foscor... però en Riku s'enfronta a ella, mantenint la seva paraula que mai se sotmetrà a la foscor, obtenint així la victòria. En Riku abandona Bastió Hueco, únicament per veure la veritable forma del Castell de l'Oblit. La Veu de nou torna cap a en Riku, però aquesta vegada es mostra davant seu. És el Sincorazón d’en Xehanort, el qual vol sotmetre a en Riku una altra vegada. El poder del seu enemic és molt alt, però el Rei Mickey arriba per ajudar amb la seva llum. En Riku llavors és capaç de treure al Sincorazón d’en Xehanort de si mateix durant un temps. Però abans d'abandonar-lo, el Sincorazón li dóna a en Riku alguns naips i l'habilitat d'utilitzar la foscor com a arma. En Riku és capaç de detectar una olor coneguda... un gust conegut... la Foscor. Es va entristir per això, però el Rei Mickey li va donar suport, tot i ser una simple projecció ( no pot aparèixer encara perquè està en una foscor molt profunda ). En Riku puja pels soterranis del Castell amb el motiu de treure la foscor que porta dins. Mentre puja, en Sora avança per les plantes superiors, manipulat per en Marluxia, un membre de la misteriosa Organització XIII i Senyor del Castell de l'Oblit. Però altres tres membres de l'Organització, en Lexaeus, en Vexen i en Zexion, treballen per contradir en Marluxia utilitzant per a això la Foscor d’en Riku i així derrotar a la Llum del seu titella: en Sora. És així com en Vexen apareix davant d’en Riku. Aquest creu que està amb el Sincorazón d’en Xehanort, però l'altre li contesta que està amb "un altre Ansem ". Així i tot, en Riku lluita contra en Vexen, veient-lo com a un enemic. Però la baralla només ajuda a en Vexen, el qual utilitza les dades que ha recopilat per crear una Rèplica d’en Riku, la qual apareix posteriorment davant seu, mofant-se de la seva por a la Foscor. Això provoca un enfrontament entre ells, del qual en Riku surt victoriós, si bé la rèplica aconsegueix escapar. frame|Riku KH: CoM Poc després, el Sincorazón de Xehanort apareix de nou, dient que la rèplica és un model que en Riku hauria de ser, un model perfeccionat. Però ell únicament reafirma la seva decisió, i rebutja de nou la foscor i continua el seu ascens pels Soterranis del Castell. Mentrestant, la història d’en Sora s'ha completat, la Larxene i en Vexen moren. En Riku troba a en Lexaeus i, com els altres, li diu que hauria d'acceptar la foscor de nou, perquè si no ho fa, el seu camí finalitzaria allà. Els dos s'enfronten i en Riku, tot just acaba amb ell , quan en Lexaeus, en un últim moviment, converteix l'habitació sencera en foscor. Per sort, en Mickey el salva de nou i el treu de la foscor. En Riku abandona per fi els soterranis i arriba a la primera planta, just quan en Sora acaba amb la vida d’en Marluxia. En Riku sent com s'apaga poc a poc i en Zexion apareix ràpidament en escena per explicar. Però també li revela que en Sora és el que va acabar amb ell. En Riku se sorprèn d'això. En Zexion li pregunta si és capaç de veure a en Sora... la negativa era clara. Això és degut a la foscor que alberga en ell... que resideix en el seu cor. En Riku intenta resistir els comentaris d’en Zexion. Aquest, que s'adona d'això, li lliura un naip que el condueix a un món molt conegut... les Illes del Destí. Allà en Riku es troba amb tots els seus amics, però ells es mantenen en silenci... sense pronunciar cap paraula. Tot d'una desapareixen, inclosa la Kairi. En Zexion apareix al costat d’en Riku, dient-li que ell és l'únic responsable que els seus amics li donin l'esquena... la seva foscor. Davant d'ell apareix una il•lusió d'ell mateix però en el costat Fosc, dient-li que en això s'havia convertit... en Riku es gira i veu a en Sora... i apareix la frase : "El moment de sotmetre a la llum ..." frame|left|En Riku acaba amb en Zexion En Riku es llança a la llum per sotmetre-s'hi... la llum d'en Sora... però de sobte apareix la Kairi pregant-li que no ho fes. La Llum no podia estar amb ell... però tampoc la Foscor... Ell ha d'acceptar a tots dos. Llavors no la temerà mai més. El poder de la foscor desperta en ell, admetent que una part d'ell ho era... però no com un dimoni. Es torna cap a en Sora i el colpeja. En realitat, resulta ser en Zexion, el qual desapareix... però és assassinat per la Rèplica d'en Riku i l'Axel. En Riku ascendeix ràpidament pel Castell, però el Sincorazón d’en Xehanort li barra el pas. Amb l'ajuda d’en Mickey es desfà d'ell. Alguna cosa havia canviat: El Rei ja no era una il•lusió. Era real. Ell somriu i li dóna copets a l'estómac, assegurant-se que és de veritat... per fi un amic al castell. En Mickey li explica que va trobar una carta la qual li mostrava el cor de Riku. En Riku la fa servir i els porta a Vila Crepuscle. El Sincorazón de Xehanort apareix de nou, però en Riku s'adona que aquesta vegada no és "Ansem" perquè la seva foscor no és la mateixa. En Riku també s'adona que aquesta vegada, aquell home era la veu que li parlava al principi. El seu nom és DiZ. Aquest li diu que ha de prendre una decisió sobre quin camí triar... si la foscor o la llum... però que abans busqués a una noia anomenada Naminé. En la seva recerca s'interposa la Rèplica, amb un poder bastant més gran que el de l'última vegada. Intenta matar a en Riku per arribar a ser real i no una simple titella, però fracassa. La seva vida s'apaga poc a poc i pregunta on anirà el seu cor. En Riku contesta que al mateix que un cor original... la rèplica desapareix en el no res. En Riku reprèn la recerca de la Naminé. La troba al costat d'una cel•la. Una cel•la on descansa el seu amic Sora, recuperant els records. Ella li explica la situació i li ofereix segellar la foscor de Xehanort que manté en suspens en el seu interior, oblidant tot. Però hauria de dormir molt, com el seu company. Riku ho rebutja, mantenint que aquesta foscor la derrotaria ell sol. A més, li diu que sabia que la noia que es va aparèixer com Kairi en la batalla anterior, no era altra que ella, encara que s'assemblaven bastant. Després de conèixer a la Naminé, en DiZ apareix de nou davant d’en Riku i el Rei (el qual diu que ha vist a en DiZ en algun lloc, que el coneix d'alguna cosa). Sabent la seva elecció, en DiZ li dóna a en Riku un naip que va crear el Sincorazón de Xehanort. Després que en DiZ desapareixi, en Riku li demana al Rei que el deixi sol contra el Sincorazón, però aquest rebutja la petició, dient-li que l'ajudarà... però que no serà el que venci al seu enemic. En Riku accedeix. frame|En Riku contra la seva rèplica En Riku s'enfronta a l’"Ansem" en una batalla final sol. Ell li pregunta per què segueix rebutjant la foscor, per què no l'accepta com va fer la primera vegada que es van conèixer. "Tu no em tornaràs a controlar" diu severament. Ells dos lluiten i al final el Sincorazón de Xehanort és destruït però abans de morir li diu que sempre quedarà alguna cosa d'ell en el interior d’en Riku, que quan flaquegi allà estarà ell. En Riku i en Mickey esperen a l'entrada del Castell. No pot tornar a casa fins que l'ombra d'en Ansem desaparegui del seu interior. Però el Rei li diu que la foscor no és dolenta, ja que en Riku ha triat un camí que ell mai va pensar... un camí de tots dos: Llum i Foscor. En DiZ s'apareix davant seu. Els camins es bifurquen davant seu. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days En Riku és conegut al Kingdom Hearts : 358/2 Days com " L'Impostor ". Sent considerat una amenaça, en Xemnas envia a la Xion perquè l'elimini. Tots dos s'enfronten al frame|En Riku en posició d'atacCastell de la Bèstia, sent en Riku el vencedor de la contesa. A en Riku li estranya enormement el fet de que la Xion tingui una aparença tan similar a la de la Kairi. Després de vèncer, li aconsella a la Xion que abandoni l'Organització XIII, al·legant que aquests homes no podrien portar-li res de bo. Més endavant torna a aparèixer davant de Xion a les Illes del Destí. Després d'una petita conversa, en Riku l'anima a tornar al seu ser original (en Sora). Després de dies de meditació, ella accepta, anant a la recerca de Riku. Al trobar-lo, aquest li diu que ha de visitar a la Naminé a la Vella Mansió de Vila Crepuscle. Després de la mort de Xion a mans d'un desolat Roxas, en Riku s'enfronta a ell al Món Inexistent. Aquesta batalla es pot veure al vídeo secret de Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. En Riku, al veure que no pot vèncer, decideix alliberar la foscor del seu cor, prenent l'aparença del Sincorazón de Xehanort. Després d'això, en Riku aconsegueix vèncer a en Roxas i diu "Ho he acceptat" probablement referint-se al poder fosc que alberga. Kingdom Hearts II frame|left|En Riku lluitant contra en Roxas. L'Historia d'en Roxas En Riku s'alia amb en DiZ, ja que tots dos tenen la mateixa meta: ajudar a en Sora amb el seu despertar (alhora, va recobrant certs trossos de memòria relacionats amb el seu company, ja que la reconstrucció de la memòria que la Naminé realitza afecta tots els coneguts de Sora). Tot i ser companys, en Riku no vol formar part de la venjança d'en DiZ, bé doncs l'ajuda d'alguna manera... en DiZ li demana a en Riku que capturi a en Roxas, el incorpori d'en Sora, ja que comença a tenir problemes amb la seva memòria. Si en Sora i en Roxas s'uneixen, aquest despertarà. En Riku es transporta al Món Inexistent, on troba a en Roxas fugint. S'embranquen en una fera baralla on claus espases s'intercanvien i enemics colpegen (aquesta escena surt en el vídeo Deep Dive, al final especial de Kingdom Hearts)... però Riku perd. No hi ha altra solució, ha d'utilitzar la foscor. Com a resultat, el seu cos es modifica i pren la forma del seu major enemic: El Sincorazón de Xehanort. Llavors, amb els seus nous poders, derrota a en Roxas i se l'emporta a l'amagatall de DiZ, a la mansió abandonada de Vila Crepuscle. El seu company se sorprèn de qui és... o en què s'ha convertit... més encara quan aquest es presenta pel nom d'"Ansem". En DiZ esborra la memòria d'en Roxas i el deixa a una Vila Crepuscle Virtual perquè no donés problemes i ocultar-lo dels seus perseguidors, els membres de l'Organització XIII. Cada cert temps, en Riku visita a en Roxas, per mantenir-lo allunyat de la veritat i de la noia que se la pot proporcionar: la Naminé. Els seus records van creixent i la boira es dissipa poc a poc. En Sora va a despertar. Quan l'hora arriba, l'Organització troba l'amagatall, enviant als incorporis per detenir en Roxas. Per sort, en Riku arriba just a temps i el protegeix mentre l'altre s'interna a la mansió. La Naminé ha acabat el seu treball, ja és innecessària. En Riku se l'emporta a la foscor allunyant-la d'en Roxas, el qual, intuint el que anava a passant, s'interna en els soterranis de la Mansió, on troba adormits a en Goofy, en Donald i, al fons del passadís, el seu destí... en Sora . En Riku deixa anar a la Naminé amb un personatge pèl-roig. El seu nom és Axel, ha traït l'Organització per trobar al seu fidel amic... en Riku ha acabat el seu treball... en Sora ha despertat, ja no té per què estar amb en DiZ... ara ha de complir una altra missió... L'Historia d'en Sora En Riku, després de que en Roxas s'unís a en Sora, va contactar amb el Rei Mickey. Li va demanar que no li revelés a en Sora el seu físic, acceptant l'altre sense dir ni piu. Llavors li va donar les versions digitals dels platines de l'Olette i el vidre blau que li va robar a en Roxas. frame|Riku en el Opening de KH2 Poc després, l'Axel intenta capturar a la Kairi i intenta utilitzar-la per convertir a en Sora en un sincorazón, però en Riku la rescata i la porta a Vila Crepuscle, on coneix a en Hayner, en Pence i l'Olette, però sense revelar la seva identitat, oculta sota la túnica que caracteritza a l'Organització XIII. Després es dirigeix al Bastió Hueco (o Verger Radiant) on es troba amb en Sora, en Donald i en Goofy. Els lliura una caixa amb un Gelat de Sal marina i una fotografia on apareixen en Roxas, en Hayner, en Pence i l'Olette al davant de la Mansió Encantada. En Riku també arriba a la Terra de Dracs, intentant derrotar el sincorazón Genet de tempestes que en Xigbar ha creat, però acaba enfrontant-se a en Sora ja que aquest creu que és un de l'Organització. En combatre, en Sora s'adona que el seu enemic posseeix la Devora Ànimes, i comença a sospitar sobre la identitat d'en Riku. Ell s'escapa i va a complir la seva missió... però el capità Shang s'interposa en el seu camí, obligant-lo a derrotar-lo. Poc després en Sora interrogarà al capità per assegurar-se que era o no en Riku... alguna cosa que començava a creure. Es dirigeix al món Inexistent en rebre la notícia que la Kairi ha estat capturada i s'encara amb en Saïx. Mentrestant, la Naminé treu a la Kairi de la cel·la i juntes escapen fins a trobar a en Riku. En el nivell inferior apareix de sobte en Sora. L'arma d'en Riku ha canviat... ara és una clau espasa anomenada Camí de l'Alba. La Naminé crida a en Riku pel seu nom, i això li crida l'atenció a la Kairi. Contenta de veure a en Riku, retira la caputxa que cobreix la seva cara i se sorprèn al veure a l'"Ansem". Però en tocar-lo veu el seu interior... sota aquella pell estava ell... hi havia el Riku que coneixia. Després de la baralla de Xigbar, en Sora i companyia es dirigeixen on estan la Kairi i en Riku. Després de la seva trobada amb la Kairi, en Sora va creure de nou que era l'Ansem qui estava allà i li agraeix per salvar-la. Abans que en Riku marxés, la Kairi el deté, suplicant-li que no s'en vagi. En Sora no s'ho creu... però al tocar-lo per petició de la Kairi, també el veu. S'agenolla davant seu i comença a plorar. Per fi havia trobat a en Riku! En Riku intenta escapar... s'avergonyia del seu aspecte... però ells el veuen tal com és. Llavors els explica tot. Gràcies a aquesta aparença havia arribat a on era... gràcies a la foscor... No importava. Ja estaven junts. I junts van començar a ascendir per castell... a la recerca dels seus últims enemics: La resta de l'Organització. (En Riku va vèncer a dos al castell de l'oblit i en Sora a uns altres al mateix lloc i en l'aventura que ara estava transcorrent). Prop del cim, en Riku i els seus amics es reuneixen amb el Rei i en DiZ, el seu nom veritable és Ansem el Savi. Estava utilitzant una màquina estranya que servia per destruir el procés de creació de Kingdom Hearts, el qual estava gairebé complet de cors. Tot d'una, en Xemnas apareix i intercanvia paraules amb el seu Mestre Ansem... després la màquina explota i tots dos desapareixen. En Xemnas està ocult al cim... però en DiZ... desapareix. Kingdom Hearts està complet. L'explosió fa estralls i es produeixen sincorazón. Aquesta absorbeix la foscor d'en Riku, que torna al seu estat físic original. Continuen pujant, trobant-se amb en Pete i la Malèfica, els quals impedien el pas als sincorazón, donant una oportunitat als nois. El motiu, segons diu la Malèfica, és que volen el castell per ells. Llavors en Riku i els altres s'enfronten a en Xemnas, el qual desitja obtenir més cors. Tot d'una, en Sora és portat a l'edifici de l'Organització i lluita al Deep Dive contra en Xemnas. Tothom el crida, però en realitat està sol. Ell i en Xemnas. Quan en Sora torna, ells veuen que en Xemnas està absorbint el poder de Kingdom Hearts i desapareixent dins d'ell. Una porta, construïda pel poder dels mons, apareix i els tres portadors de la clau espasa (en Sora, en Riku i en Mickey) desbloquegen la porta per anar darrere seu. frame|En Sora i en Riku al KH2 Finalitzada la batalla contra en Xemnas, apareix la Naminé de nou, obrint un corredor de foscor que porta a les Illes del Destí. Tots el travessen, menys en Sora i en Riku, que són atacats per en Xemnas, el qual està dins d'un gegantesc drac robòtic. Després d'una exhaustiva baralla, els dos derroten a en Xemnas i acaben a la Platja de la Foscor, on anys enrere en Roxas parlava amb algú... No hi ha sortida, però almenys estan junts. S'asseuen a la vora i miren al mar. Una cosa xoca contra la bota d'en Riku... una ampolla. Al llegir-la, en Riku s'adona que el destinatari és en Sora, i li dóna la carta. Després de llegir-la, la llum va inundar el mar, i una porta es va obrir a l'horitzó... La porta a la llum... Anem junts! - Li va dir en Sora. En Riku va assentir. Tornant a casa... la seva missió havia conclòs. Kingdom Hearts: Coded En el Kingdom Hearts: Coded, apareix en uns records recuperats, un correspon quan ell escapava de l'Ansem, el Cercador de la Foscor, abans de ser controlat totalment i un altre corresponia a un període posterior al Castell de l'Oblit. Torna a aparèixer al rebre la carta del Rei Mickey, com succeeix en el final de Kingdom Hearts II. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance right En Riku apareix en aquest joc juntament amb en Sora al Món dels Somnis, on hauran de fer l'examen per Mestre de la Clau Espasa. On haurà enfrontar als malsons del món dels somnis, recorrent nous mons i obtenint Esperits els quals convocaran en diferents circumstàncies. Durant el seu viatge, en Riku es troba amb les reencarnacions de l'Ansem i la rèplica digital del Castell de l'Oblit, que el posen a prova. En Riku salva a en Sora de l'obra d'en Xehanort en intentar convertir-lo en un cor de pura foscor per a la nova Organització XIII, després a si mateix quan els malsons van prendre el seu cor. Finalment, en Riku és nomenat mestre i en Yen Sid el mana anar a buscar a la Kairi perquè pugui ser entrenada en el maneig de la clau espasa. Personalitat En Riku ha experimentat múltiples canvis de personalitat al llarg de la seva vida. Durant la seva infància i fins al dia en que va abandonar les seves illes, en Riku era un noi enèrgic i despreocupat que l'únic que volia era viure aventures lluny del seu món. Però van ser precisament les seves ànsies les que li van fer caure en un abisme de foscor. Després de la destrucció de les Illes del Destí, en Riku decideix unir-se a la Malèfica, tornant-se més fosc i hostil, arribant inclos al punt de perjudicar tercers per tal d'assolir les seves pròpies metes. Després dels esdeveniments de Kingdom Hearts, en Riku es torna més malenconiós i fràgil, causa de la por que sent cap a la foscor del seu cor. No obstant això, els esdeveniments de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories l'ajuden a acceptar la foscor del seu interior, tornant-se més fort de caràcter i d'esperit. Finalment, entre els esdeveniments de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days i Kingdom Hearts II, en Riku és un adolescent seriós i de mentalitat freda, el seu únic objectiu és ajudar a que en Sora desperti de la seva letargia. Els seus temors cap a la foscor del seu cor han disminuït considerablement, encara que ell és conscient que encara segueixen allà. A part de tot això, hi ha aspectes en la personalitat d'en Riku que no varien en cap moment, com ara el fet de voler fer sempre les coses en solitari i a la seva manera. Aparença Generalment, en Riku té un port atlètic i musculós en algunes àrees. Té els ulls d'un blau verdós i un cabell de color platejat. En el Kingdom Hearts II, sol vestir com un adolescent corrent, amb uns pantalons texans i unes esportives blanques, el seu aspecte és informal. Curiosament, durant la visita de Terra a les Illes del Destí en el Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, aquest observa a Riku de Kingdom Hearts II després d'una breu revelació del jove Mestre Xehanort. Això podria fer-nos pensar que el Mestre Xehanort podria ser un parent llunyà d'en Riku, ja que tots dos són natius de les illes i tenen un tall de cabells similar. Tanmateix, encara no s'ha confirmat res al respecte, en el Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, el pèl de Riku és curt. Habilitats Kingdom Hearts II Acció *Ràtzia tenebrosa (2PH); Després d'un combo, deté els moviments enemics amb màgia fosca. Cost PM: 10 *Escut fosc (2PH); Un escut de foscor bloqueja els atacs enemics. Cost PM: 10 *Poció curativa Lliure (3PH); Restableix la VT del grup. Cost PM: 99. Fes servir aquesta habilitat lliurement. *Sessió eterna (3PH); Comando Límit amb el que Sora i Riku executen l'atac Sessió. Consumeix tots els PM de Sora. Suport *Extra Objectes (2PH); Augmenta l'efecte dels objectes de cura en la batalla. *Prisa PM + + (5PH); Quan consumeixes tots els PM, pots recuperar de seguida. *Defensor (3PH); Augmenta la defensa en situacions extremes. *Última ranera (4PH); Assegura 1 punt de VT en rebre danys a causa d'un atac molt fort. *Un cop més (4PH); Assegura 1 punt de VT en rebre danys a causa d'un combo. *Acte Límit (1PH); Si està disponible, la comanda de reacció canvia a límit. *Ultracura (3PH); Reviu ràpidament a un aliat caigut i li torna molta VT. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories En Riku en general no pot utilitzar habilitats ja que només pot fer-ho en Mode Fosc, les seves habilitats són: *Ràtzia Tenebrosa, cal reunir el valor de 27 amb les Devora Ànimes (9-9-9), carrega repetivamente contra els rivals. *Flama Tenebrosa, cal reunir el valor total entre 16 i 25 amb Devora Ànimes (ex. 7-5-9), llança una descàrrega d'energia fosca. *Cop Tenebrós; cal reunir el valor total entre 5 i 15 amb Devora Ànimes (ex. 5-6-3), fa un salt i ataca des de les altures. *Miracle; en Mickey restableix la teva VT, la teva baralla i atordeix i fa mal als enemics, com més cartes d'en Mickey s'utilitzin més mal es causa i més VT es recupera. Armes 185px-Devora Almas Riku.png|Devora Ànimes 185px-245px-Keyblade of People's Hearts KH.png|Clau Espasa del Cor de les Persones 151px-Camino al alba.jpg|Camí de l'Alba Tratjes *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' 72px-Jovenriku.jpg|En Riku quan tenia cinc anys *''Kingdom Hearts'' 89px-Artwork de riku.jpg|Art Work d'en Riku 86px-Cvgjsfklghdg.jpg|En Riku en la seva Forma Fosca *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' 160px-250px-Riku KHCoM.jpg|Art Work d'en Riku 128px-Replica Riku.jpg|En Riku en la seva Forma Fosca *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' 139px-Riku encapuchado.jpg|En Riku amb el tratje de l'Organitació XIII 132px-163px-OblivionRiku.png|En Riku quan lluita contra en Roxas *''Kingdom Hearts II'' 80px-Rikuxehanhort.jpg|En Riku amb la seva Forma Ansem 100px-Rikuencapuchado.jpg|En Riku encapuchat amb la Devora Ànimes 154px-Riku KH277.png|En Riku del KH II 119px-Rikuempuñandolallaveespada.jpg|En Riu amb la seva Clau Espasa Camí de l'Alba 83px-Kh2-riku.png|ArtWork d'en Riku *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' 219px-Data_Riku_ReCoded.png|En Riku amb la roba de l'Organització XIII *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' 105px-Riku 3Ds1.png|En Riku amb el cabell curt 127px-Riku_3Ds2.png|En Riku portant el Camí de l'Alba 172px-RikuData3D.png|En Riku en Forma Data 185px-Riku04.png|En Riku Data en una moto de llum 106px-Character02_-_Riku02.png|En Riku amb la Devora Ànimes 140px-Character02_-_Riku05.png|En Riku amb el seu tratje al Món dels Somnis, brandant el Camí de l'Alba *''Kingdom Hearts (Manga)'' 150px-Riku_Manga-Cadena_del_Reino.png|En Riku en el manga amb la Cadena del Regne 167px-Riku_manga.png|En Riku a les Illes del Destí Sprites *''Kingdom Hearts CoM i Re: CoM'' 167px-Menú_Reverse_Rebirth_KH_CoM.jpg|En Riku al menú d'inici de CoM Cara_de_Riku_Chain_of_memories.png|Spirite d'en Riku normal al CoM 167px-Riku.png|En Riku al mení d'inici del Re: CoM Sprite_Riku_KHRECOM_1.png|Spirite d'en Riku al Re:CoM Sprite_Riku_KHRECOM_2.png|Spirite d'en Riku sent colpejat al Re:CoM Sprite_Riku_KHRECOM_3.png|Spirite d'en Riku quan te la VT baixa al Re:CoM Sprite_Riku_(Dark_Mode)_KHRECOM_1.png|Spirite d'en Riku Fosc Sprite_Riku_(Dark_Mode)_KHRECOM_2.png|En Riku Fosc sent colpejat Sprite_Riku_(Dark_Mode)_KHRECOM_3.png|En Riku Fosc amb la VT baixa al Re:CoM Riku_Sprite_CoM.png|Spirite complet d'en Riku al CoM *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' RikuDaysFace.PNG|La cara d'en Riku al selector del Days DaysRiku.png|Spirite d'en Riku DaysRikuHappy.png|Spirite d'en Riku somrient DaysRikuShocked.png|Spirite d'en Riku sorprés DaysRikuHooded.png|En Riku encaputxat *''Kingdom Hearts II'' 167px-Riku_KH2_Save_Face.png|Rostre d'en Rku al panel de Guardar *''Otros'' 156px-Riku-Concept1.jpg|ArtWork d'en Riku 168px-HappyRiku.jpg|ArtWork d'en Riku feliç 168px-Riku_Angry_(Art)_KHI.png|ArtWork d'en Riku enfadat 160px-SadRiku.jpg|ArtWork d'en Riku trist 168px-ShockedRiku.jpg|ArtWork d'en Riku sorprès 168px-Riky.png|En Riku quan perd la Clau Espasa que prèviament havia pres a en Sora 168px-Riku_con_recuerdos_lejanos.png|En Riku miran la Clau Espasa Records Llunyans d'en Roxas 168px-Xehanort-Riku.jpg|En Riku a l'opening de Kingdom Hearts II 168px-Riku_en_agrabah.png|En Riku a Agrabah 59px-Souleater.jpg|'Devaor Ànimes', la seva arma abans de que es trasformés en la Clau Espasa 'Camí de l'Alba' 168px-Riku_y_sora_de_niños.jpg|En Riku i en Sora de petits 168px-Copias_de_Zexión.jpg|En Riku enfrantant-se a en Zexion 168px-Encuentro_con_Riku.jpg|Es troba amb el Lexaeus al CoM 168px-Riku_en_another_side_another_story.jpg|En Riku amb la Roba de l'Organització XIII en el video secret "Another side, Another story..." 168px-Amigos.jpg|En Sora, en Riku i la Kairi 168px-KH3D-Riku.png|En Riku al KH3D 168px-RikuxDxD.jpg|En Riku a l'Ending del Kingdom Hearts I 161px-1221075002270_f.jpg|En Riku sentat a les Illes del Destí al Kingdom Hearts II 168px-Kfslñjgksjg.jpg|En Riku amb en Pepet Grill 168px-Titiititit.jpg|En Riku amb el Rei Mikey 168px-Sora_Riku_vs_Maestro_Xehanort.png|En Riku i en Sora contra el Mestre Xehanort 168px-Xehanort_heartless_coded.JPG|En Riku a les Illes del Destí parlant amb l'Ansem, el Buscador de la Foscor 168px-Riku_in_Kingdom_Hearts'_coded's_Neverland_staring_at_the_moon.jpg|En Riku obserbant la lluna al KH Coded 168px-Seeker_Seeks_Riku.png|En Riku vs. l'Ansem, el Buscador de la Foscor 168px-Riku_xion_ds.jpg|En Riku vs. la Xion al Days 90px-CloakedRiku.png|En Riku encaputxat 168px-Xion_riku_form_nightmare.jpg|La Xion amb la forma d'en Riku al Days 168px-Riku_s.png|En Riku amb el cabell curt al KH:3D 168px-Screenshot04_(3)_bbs_riku.jpg|En Riku de petit 168px-Riku_hablando_en_kingdom_hearts.png|En Riku parlant en la primera beta del Kingdom Hearts 168px-Riku_sonrriente..png|En Riku sonrient al vídeo Deep Dive 168px-Riku_con_el_naipe.png|En Riku amb un Naipe de Mon 168px-M.R_.png|En Riku amb la Minnie Mouse al Kingdom Hearts: 3D Curiositats *En el Kingdom Hearts, el nom que en Riku tria per la seva bassa a les Illes del Destí (Highwind) és el nom del vaixell volador de Final Fantasy VII. *A la batalla contra en Riku a les Illes del Destí, el màxim nombre de punts al que pots arribar derrotant és 100, a partir d'aquí, les xifres no pujaran i no rebràs més pocions. *El trio de Kingdom Hearts tenen com a nom els 3 elements primaris de la naturalesa (comú en la cultura japonesa): Sora significa "Cel", Riku significa "Terra" i Kairi significa "Oceà". Això es pot relacionar amb els personatges principals de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, on la traducció dels seus noms en llatí es tradueixen: Ventus significa "Vent", Terra significa "Terra" i Aqua significa "Aigua". Això ens mostra una correlació entre els personatges i les seves personalitats respectivament. *Encara que segueix tenint la mateixa edat, a Dream Drop Distance Riku es veu més jove que en Kingdom Hearts II. *Tot i la discussió sobre si Riku va obrir el pany del seu món de forma conscient o no, en el Màniga els ulls de Riku semblen estar en una mena d'hipnosi. Vídeos ja:リク en:Riku fr:Riku de:Riku it:Riku es:Riku pl:Riku af:Riku pt:Riku Categoria:Illes del Destí Categoria:Personatges Originals Categoria:Personatges Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Pesrsonatges Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Categoria:Pesrsonatges Kingdom Hearts II Categoria:Pesrsonatges Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoria:Pesrsonatges Kingdom Hearts Coded Categoria:Pesrsonatges Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Categoria:Pesrsonatges Kingdom Hearts 3D Categoria:Portador de la Clau Espasa Categoria:Mestre de la Clau Espasa Categoria:Aliat Categoria:Pesrsonatges Kingdom Hearts III